The effects of stress on brain peptides are being investigated in a set of experiments concerned with the physiological role of the substances. Our earlier investigations have demonstrated that footshock produces a change in opiate peptides in the rat. This change parallels the change that occurs in pain sensitivity. During the coming year, additional parameters of the process will be investigated. In addition, studies will be undertaken dealing with the localization of the substances by immunocytochemical procedures.